


somebody to you

by biibii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Garrison AU, M/M, No War AU, Pining Lance (Voltron), but at the garrison, i just felt that needed to be a tag bc it feels a lot like high school i swear, they're just students at the garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biibii/pseuds/biibii
Summary: Lance decides he's finally going to ask Keith out today.





	somebody to you

**Author's Note:**

> i know that we're not sure on last names yet so i'm just using the classic ones but rest assured the moment the VLD crew confirms last names, i will change it accordingly~ title is from the song Somebody to You by the Vamps ft. Demi Lovato ((also anyone else dead after that sdcc content? bc i am whoo boi))

“Today is the day,” Lance huffs out his chest, hoping the action will fill the spaces of his baggy Garrison uniform. He has more muscles that he earned from years of sports and swimming than the bulky fabric drooping off his form lets on. Still, he muses as he inspects himself in the mirror, acknowledging the emphasis it gives his broad shoulders and slim waist, it’s not as though he can’t work with it. And the color doesn’t wash him out at least, keeping his tan skin—that he tirelessly cleanses and moisturizes daily—glowing. He gives a slight comb through his freshly straightened hair and grins at his reflection.

“Today,” he tells himself, “you’re going to ask Keith Kogane out and he’s going to say _yes_.” _Hopefully_ , he can’t help but add mentally. But this is pep-talk time, the time to get his hopes and expectations wayyyy up there. His confidence thrives on delusions of grandeur, after all—and positivity!—so he allows leeway for a little presumption. “You’re smart, beautiful, and a catch; he would be happy to go on a date with you,” he assures Mirror Lance, who grins back at him broadly. Perfect teeth too, he notes idly, before checking for any remanences of his breakfast between the teeth.

He squeaks, startling nearly out of his boots when the bathroom door knocks. A groggy Hunk asks beyond the door, “Uh, Lance? How much longer is this pep-talk gonna last cause, uh,” he yawns, “I need to take a shower.”

Lance blushes at the fact that Hunk heard him, but Hunk has caught him in weirder situations. This one was probably pretty tame in comparison, but he still hopes his friend and roommate hadn’t heard _all_ the details. He throws his gorgeous reflection some finger guns before flitting out of the bathroom. “Sorry, bud,” he says, so full of nervicited energy that he can’t help but embrace Hunk at the door. Hunk, still in PJs and a little disoriented (this is the first time Lance has woken up way earlier before him, after all) at the affection but responds with a kind pat on his back nonetheless. “Showers all yours!” He assures, skipping away.

Hunk chuckles, hesitating at the door. “You got something goin’ on today, Lance?” He asks, watching in bemusement as Lance scurries about the room.

“Nah,” he assures hastily. “Just- I feel like it’s gonna be a good day, you know?”

Hunk grins. “I sure hope so. See you later, buddy.”

Lance smiles too and throws him a wave as he exits the room in a flourish, “See you!”

.

Make no mistake, Lance is totally nervous. It’s not as though he and Keith have the best relationship. Or, that is to say, they have absolutely no relationship beyond a one-sided rivalry to be the best pilot in the Garrison. And maybe Keith only sees Lance as the class clown who keeps crashing the simulators and accidentally ~~on purpose~~ runs into him in the halls just so Lance can see the way he furrows his thick brows in that cute way before he walks away in a huff.

But today is going to change that because, dang it, Lance is tired of being single and swoony and even flirting with some of the other students he’s had his eye on before he realized his crush on Keith wasn’t cutting it. It’s time to nip this in the bud so Lance can just move on with his life and stop glaring at Keith in class and swooning about him in his dorm room (Hunk’s words, not his).

The best thing that can happen is Lance is totally right in that Keith just hasn’t seen Lance as an available specimen to date and will _of course_ be his boyfriend and they’ll live together through college before Lance proposes to him on graduation night and they get married and have as many kids as they can afford to adopt on their joint salaries as retired astronauts (not that Lance has put a ton of thought into this scenario).

The worst that can happen is that he could say no.

And laugh.

And forever hold over Lance’s head that not only is he the better pilot, but also that he rejected him.

And he could tell the whole school that Lance McClain’s rivalry was just a rouse to hide his actual feelings of affection—which is only half true, thank you very much!— and he’d be mocked for years to come and-

“Earth to Lance, come in starboy.”

Lance jerks out of his thoughts, not even realizing he’d been walking through the halls in such a pensive manner until Pidge had caught up with him and brought him back to his senses.

“Oh, hey, Pidge.”

“You were really out of it,” she says, small smile on her face, as if she already knew his thoughts. “I called you like three times.”

Lance adjusts his bag on his shoulders. “Oh, sorry, guess I was just-thinking about this test I have to take today.”

“Which test?”

“Oh, just my class for nunya.”

Pidge furrows her brows. “What’s nunya-”

“Nunya business,” Lance grins at her annoyed glare before rustling her hair. “Anyway, so, sorry, can’t chat right now, I really need to stay focused on my test that I got going on.”

“Wow, must be a big test,” Pidge remarks dryly. “You’re usually eager to procrastinate. What makes this test different?”

Lance huffs, stopping at his locker and peering down at an expectant Pidge. “It just is. Maybe I’m maturing, Pidge, did you consider that?”

She snorts, “Um, no. I did not consider _that_ at all.”

Lance is feeling good today, so he’s gonna let that one slide. “So anyway, it was nice chatting with you, see you at lunch.”

It’s an obvious brush off that Lance would feel guilty about if a) he didn’t have something very important on his mind and b) if it were anyone other than Pidge who takes his most of his crap without thinking too much about it. She’s tough skinned that way and also one of the many reasons they’re friends. You always need that one pal in which the basis of your relationship is well thought out insults and sarcasm. Pidge is this friend.

“Yeah, okay,” she huffs, adjusting the straps of her bookbag. “Lemme know how this ‘test’ goes.”

Lance grins, “Will do,” and waves at her retreating figure. Once she’s gone, Lance unlocks his locker, pushing back books and reaching his hand into the far back where he knows he’ll find that folded letter.

“Aha,” he breathes, feeling his fingers wrap gingerly about the intricately folded note. Call him old fashion, but it’s the only way he’ll be able to explain his feelings without rambling too much or losing his nerve. Since it’s folded thoroughly he can’t reread the note to proofread but he figures that’s for the best, though he does wish he hadn’t drawn a heart on the front. Keith probably gets a million of these a day but, hey, retrospect is 20/20. He’s at least hoping his name will be enough to have Keith read this one.

His smile falters at the thought that Keith might not actually know his name, considering they’ve never properly spoken before. His heart clenches tight before he gives a resolute exhale, breathing out the negative thoughts.

_You can do this, Lance McClain_ , he reassures himself, pocketing the note and shutting his locker in search of another one.

He feels his pulse thrum lively, adrenaline high as he walks through the hallways, waving at acquainted classmates and casually brushing off conversations with other friends. He’s on a mission and can’t be distracted.

When he rounds the corner for the hallway that he knows Keith’s locker is on, he’s already got the note out, fisted in his hand discreetly and ready to sneakily slip it in the door of locker 219 without rousing too much attention.

This plan quickly goes out the window when he really does accidently ram into someone, bouncing right off a wall of a chest and tripping over his own feet to land on his bottom. Hard.

“Ow,” he grimaces, frowning up at the figure over him- before feeling the blood rush out of his face in shock.

Takashi Shirogane, as in _the_ Shiro, holds out his hand in offering to Lance, looking concerned. “My bad, man,” he says, helping Lance up though he feels like he might fall all over again, his knees turning to jelly in the face of his hero. “You okay?”

“Uh-hum,” he says intelligently. “I mean, uh, it’s fine! It’s all good! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He’s shouting, he can hear himself do it but he can’t stop himself. This is a disaster.

“He never is,” a dry voice says and Lance turns his attention to the smaller figure next to Shiro, who, of course, would be Keith Kogane. His hero and his crush, standing side by side. Lance is shocked he hasn’t died yet.

Some sanity seems to return at the remark, however, and he frowns over at Keith’s neutral expression. “Well, excuse me, mullet head,” he says, randomly choosing through his repertoire of nicknames on autopilot. He’s surprised he managed a whole sentence with his nerves being so frayed right now. Regroup, regroup.

“It was my fault,” Shiro insists, prompting Lance’s attention back to him, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”                            

“At least _some_ people have manners,” Lance says, tossing a pointed look over to Keith, who just rolls his eyes. Shiro, to his ego’s delight, chuckles. “Anyway, it’s fine. No harm, no foul.” That’s probably the lamest expression Lance has ever used but he’s still pretty proud of himself for reigning back some of his more spastic tendencies. He is maturing after all, take that Pidge.

“Good. I’d hate to incapacitate Keith’s competition for best pilot,” he says, a teasing grin on his face.

Both he and Keith give him varying degrees of a shocked expression. “M-me?” Lance replies, because, yeah, he talks big game, but no one actually considers Lance any real competition to Keith, right? And shouldn’t Shiro, who is definitely a better pilot than him, be saying that? Maybe it’s a joke? Is he being made fun of? But Keith looks just as affronted by the statement, as though Shiro really means it so maybe it’s true?

Keith scoffs, “Him? He crashes, like, every simulator in class.”

Lance finds it really pathetic that his heart jumps in victory at the thought that Keith Kogane _does_ notice him in class.

Shiro just shrugs a shoulder, smiling all the while. “I’m just relaying what I hear,” he says simply. “Anyway, I should run. I’ll talk to you later, Keith.” He says with such familiarity that Lance has a sudden panic attack that maybe they’re an item. But then Lance remembers people talking about how they’re related somehow, though the how has yet to be revealed, so he heaves a sigh in relief.

He jumps when Shiro bends over, picking up something from the floor and handing it to Lance with a smile that Lance swears is _knowing_. “I think you dropped this.”

Lance blushes at the very prominent heart doodled on the paper, taking it from his hand and holding it close to his chest. “Th-thanks.” He says, looking down at his boots.

When Shiro has rounded the corner, he and Keith remain at an awkward impasse. Neither one of them quite meet the other’s eyes but neither of them speak or make to move either. Lance kind of wishes Keith would move first, just so he’s sure it’s safe to slip the note in his locker. Also, why isn’t Keith moving? It’s not like they’ve had sparkling conversations before so why-

“Sorry,” Keith says suddenly, causing Lance to snap his attention back to him. “About what I said,” he clarifies, still not meeting Lance’s eyes. “I… It came out wrong. I’ve like failed half my tests so it’s not like I can really talk, you know?” He pulls at the hem of one of his gloves- that are totally against Garrison uniform regulation but apparently you get away with certain things being the best pilot in school and all.

“Um, sure,” Lance says, scratching the back of his neck, feeling a blush prickling along his skin. “It’s fine. I, um, I’m pretty sure Shiro is in the running for second best pilot anyway, right?” He chuckles but it’s mostly to relieve the tension.

Keith just shrugs. “Shiro doesn’t really care about that stuff.”

Lance knows; he wishes he could be that way but alas… he does in fact crave that Attention and Validation. “Right, right.” He sways back on his heels, at a loss for what to say, the one time in life when it matters, of course.

“Um,” Keith says, seemingly just as awkward as Lance is at the moment. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Before Lance can even think about, he blurts, “How about after school?”

Keith’s eyes go wide. “W-what?”

“After school- can I see you?” Oh god, this is not how this was supposed to go, what is he even saying???

“See me?” Keith repeats, looking more confused by the second.

“Like, on a date.” _Nooooooooo,_ Lance is inwardly punching himself and praying for _something_ to stop his mouth because this is just. Not how he wanted to ask Keith out. It’s so ineloquent and rushed and awkward.

“You,” Keith says, slowly, like he’s processing it, “want to go on a date. With me?”

Lance winces, as though he can already hear the oncoming rejection. “Uh, yes. I do. You know, if you want, whatever.” Okay, spazzoid, Lance chides himself, it’s too late to act casual now.

Keith frowns. “But you hate me.”

“I never said _hate_ ,” Lance rolls his eyes. “Look, just.” He thrusts what is absolutely a love letter into Keith’s hands and starts back tracking. “Read that note and if you like what it says or whatever meet me on the front stairs at five.” And before Keith can say another word, Lance books it out of there, making a hasty retreat to his first period class.

To top off this horrendous start of a day, Lance gets caught running through the hall by Iverson, endures a five minute talking to before he receives a detention slip for Monday. Awesome.

.

“Oh, Lance,” Hunk sighs, “I’m sure it didn’t go as bad as you’re imagining.”

Lance just groans against the table where his face is firmly pressed against in shame. “I’m so stupid, Hunk, why did I think this was a good idea, why did I do this to myself, I’m going to die.”

“You’re not gonna die,”

“I _long_ for death, Hunk, don’t take this away from me.”

He hears rather than sees Pidge plop down at their usual lunch table. “So, how did the test go, Lance?”

“Hnnnnnnng.”

“Mm, that bad, huh?”

“Wait,” Hunk says, “what test?”

“Whatever fake test Lance was telling me about this morning that was obviously just a lame cover up for him asking Keith Kogane out on a date.”

Lance jerks his head up off the table. “Wait, how did you know that?”

Pidge munches on her peanut butter sandwich. “The whole school’s talking about it,” she says shrugging.

Lance’s heart plummets. His worst nightmare is really happening; Keith Kogane is telling everyone how the worst pilot in the school asked him out like he had a chance. “Ugghhhhhhh,” he lets his head fall back on the table, not too lightly. “This is the worst day of my life.”

“What about that time your pants fell down during that rock climbing exercise and you were going commando?”

“I have an amazing ass, Pidge, why would that be embarrassing?”

“Buddy,” Hunk says, sounding very concerned, “it’s gonna be okay. You don’t even have an answer from Keith yet, maybe he wants to go out with you too.” He feels something firm nudge against his head. “C’mon, have one of my mom’s cookies, she sent them to me yesterday.”

Lance just shakes his head, which is more like rolling it over the plastic surface of the table in this position, but the message gets across just as well. “No, I don’t deserve your mom’s amazing cookies, Hunk.”

Hunk gasps, shocked. “That’s not true, Lance, don’t talk like that!”

“Um,” a new voice comes into the mix and Lance raises his head again to see a flustered looking Keith at their table. “I know you said to meet you later,” he says, fumbling with the note Lance gave him earlier in his hands, the ink of the doodled heart bleeding into the wrinkles of the page from being fiddled with so much, “but I wanted to go ahead and tell you yes.” What is most definitely a blush is burning bright across Keith’s face but his expression is serious, not a trace of mocking or teasing about it. “I’ll meet you at five tonight. For our date.” He makes to walk away before hesitating a moment more, looking back to Lance to add firmly, “And _don’t_ be late.”

Lance hadn’t realized the vicinity of their eating area had gotten quiet, but as Keith walks back over to where Shiro is waiting with a beaming grin, the voices from other tables raise in volume a bit, excited murmuring for the newest gossip already stirring.

He’s still thunderstruck at the exchange until Pidge’s delighted laughter brings him out of his dazed thoughts. “Holy crap, Lance! You did it! You have a date tonight!”

Hunk is grinning too, already holding out his cookies once more. “You definitely deserve a cookie now, bud.”

Mechanically, Lance reaches for a chocolate chip treat but he doesn’t eat it yet, still in shock.

“Oh, my god, Hunk,” Pidge says, small hand clutching Hunk’s much larger bicep, “Keith did it. He broke him. I can’t believe it.”

“Lance, speak to me,” Hunk insists.

“Did that really happen?” He asks, just to be sure.

Both Hunk and Pidge nod, grinning proudly at him.

A belated surge of excitement wells up within him and Lance can’t control the urge to hop out of his seat, pumping his fists in the air excitedly, nearly crushing the cookie in his hand. “Yes, yes, yes! I have a date with Keith tonight!”

“Shh!” Hunk and Pidge hurriedly coax Lance back to his seat, eyes from all around the lunchroom turning to look at him but he doesn’t notice them. He’s too busy laughing with delight, his heart feeling very full at the fact that Keith Kogane is going out with him tonight. He’s going on a date with Keith tonight. His cheeks start to hurt from smiling too much, but he doesn’t notice that either.

.

From across the lunch room, Shiro chuckles at the sight of Lance getting dragged back down to his seat. “See,” he says, nudging Keith’s shoulder. “Told you he liked you.”

Keith hides his grin behind his juice box. “Shut up, Shiro.”

His own heart does a few excited leaps.

He’s got a date with Lance McClain tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago and kept eyeballing it until i decided to share so i hope you guys enjoyed it:)


End file.
